Teenage Dreams
by Girasole
Summary: After years of finishing high school and drifting apart? During their 10th year High School Reunion, the bad touch trio, wallowing in regret and sorrow are blasted back into the past.  Rating might go up/detailed story line inside.


The Bad Touch Trio have been friends since forever but what happens after years of finishing high school they drift apart? During their 10th year High School Reunion, wallowing in regret and sorrow they are blasted back into the past. (Their senior year of High School to exact) Having a second chance at youth and the chance to change their futures will they make the right choices or cause disaster?

WARNING: Character deaths, ANGST, Drama

Character KEY:::

Romulus=Rome  
>Emma=Belgium<p>

This is a multi-chapter story starring the bad touch trio and NO it will not be written like this after this chapter. I promise. ;A; It just needed to be written like this...well just because. Things will become MUCH clearer once the story gets going. It will be written in third person and NOT be in Gilbert's point of view.

PAIRINGS: WILL VARY

* * *

><p>It is graduation night and you've spent the entire day getting ready or perhaps even spent the day sleeping. Whatever you were doing was in the past now. Right now was your moment to shine. As you and your two best friends jittered in their seats in excitement the three of you catches each other's gazes and smile.<p>

Damn, you actually can't believe you're graduating! No more waking up early in the morning, cramming in the middle of the night for exams, No more homework, detention, disgusting school lunches you swore were alive...Ah~ Now you were going to live the good life. Chilling out back in the yard with your two best friends in the world. Sleeping until the very next day and staying up all night blogging and shit...Life was going to be good!

Although you can't help but going to miss bugging those teachers, skipping class with your buds, pulling pranks and so many other things. School sucked of course it did, but having your friends there and having a good damn day was actually your motivation to even show up to class. You almost didn't graduate this year, but with a little kissing up and actually doing some damn work your ass was promoted and you couldn't be any happier.

As the class president, Roderich Edelstein, someone you loved to pick on, gave out one final speech in which caused an uproar from his fellow peers. The school principal then began reading out student's name handing them diplomas. One by one as he calls out everyone's full name you instantly grow bored. Man, was your father pretty boring, it was no wonder he had gotten that job. You preferred that other principal..ah..what was his name again? R-Rom? Oh yea Romulus. Damn a bad hit that had been. Your father and Principal Romulus were the best of friends too...Although principal Romulus had passed away in the middle of the school for reasons you can't remember at the moment. The entire school had took the news hard...Your eyes make their way to the Vargas' twins in the last row. The younger one by the name of Feliciano looks happy while the other, Romano looks like he'd rather die. When they had heard the news that their grandfather had passed away they were gone for weeks! When you had attended the funeral both twins looked stoic both with hard exteriors and broken hearts. Although when they returned to school they seemed to be back to normal.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt"

You snap out of your thoughts and grin.

Throwing your hands up in the air to heighten up the crowd, it works. Your peers cheer and chant your name. You can hear both Antonio and Francis, your two best friends, in the crowd. Slipping a hand into your graduation gown you immediately stick a kickme! sign behind your father's back before grabbing your diploma and scurrying off the stage.

After your best friends Antonio and Francis get called on to the stage everything after that becomes a blur. Some of your other classmates get called to the stage as well but you're just to excited to even give a damn.

The moment you've been waiting for to throw your caps in the air and then just get the hell out of there!

Three.

Two.

One.

Your cap goes flying in the air and you book it through the crowds. You know your friends are doing the same as you can see them from the corner of your eye. As you three reach the outdoors you all let out a bunch of joyful shouts and victory dances.

"Man! Can you fucking believe it?" You shout with a grin.

Francis nods, "oui, oui I can believe Toni and I graduated but you my friend. No way". He chuckles at his words and you merely flip him off. Ah, Francis your friend who doesn't know the meaning of personal space. Some may call him a pervert, but you call him hilarious. How many times has it been already for Francis getting a detention for inappropriate behavior? Eh, its too many to count. Although Francis was the lady killer with that deep French accent of his he could get just about anyone laid!

"Ayyy Gilbert I had faith in you!" Antonio whines wrapping his arms around you with a pout. Ah~ Antonio sweet, sweet dense Antonio~ You had to admit Antonio was quite handsome and was also a lady killer. Although you knew underneath harmless pranks and those charming smiles was a cruel cruel man who sometimes snapped and caused hell to freeze over.

"Thanks, Toni" you say with laugh, "so summer is coming what the hell are we going to do?"

"Hm~ Pick up fine women, no~?"

"Hang out with you two amigos every single day of course!"

"Awesome!"

Man, you just couldn't wait...

...

...

...

_Things never did go as planned now did they? _

...

...

**2 weeks after graduation. **

"Pshhh..!"

"..."

"Pshhhh! Hey idiot! Look over here!"

You had been star gazing on your roof top, Antonio and Francis curled up in the bedroom hogging the entire bed. Although your thoughts were interrupted as rock is thrown your way. "H-Hey! What the fuck!" You shout sitting up and peering over the roof. But you freeze in doing so, you're meet with a set of green eyes and they are definitely not Antonio's.

"I-Izzy?"

Ah, _Elizaveta Héderváry _...the affection of your dreams...your crush since...well childhood.

"What? Cat catch your tongue? Now move so that I can get up!" she demands with a huff before climbing up as you move aside.

You and the Hungarian had been friends for as long as you can remember...longer than you have been friends with the Bad Touch Trio! (A name Antonio and Francis came up with) The two of you never saw eye to eye, but fuck Elizaveta was the strongest chick you knew and the most beautiful..HA! Yea, right like you will ever admit that and besides she's dating that goddamn pansy Roderich.

"What are you doing here?" You ask with the roll of your eyes putting up an act. "Don't you have a curfew or something?"

Elizaveta scoffs before landing a perfectly good punch on your arm. In which you flinch to...what? The girl had an arm! "Shut up will you? No, I came here to tell you something."

You can't help but notice how she's nervously playing with the hem of her shirt...she has bad news to tell you, but then again how bad could it be?

"I'm leaving Gilbert..." she suddenly announces and you only raise a brow in question.

"Was?"

She sighs playing with her hair now, "I'm leaving for college in Austria"

Your heart drops at her words but you keep a strong smile, "ja? Good are ya taking that damn pansy with you too?"

She frowns before landing yet another punch, "his name is Roderich and leave him alone will you? Jeesh, Gilbert. I'm trying to give you a some what proper goodbye!"

...

Now wait a minute.

"Was? A goodbye? When the fuck are you leaving?" There was no way in hell Izzy would be leaving him so soon...and so quick! How was that even possible? That wasn't who she was...she always gave you a heads on everything.

"Watch that mouth of yours! I'm leaving now my parents are waiting in the car." She points to where you finally notice a small black car and Roderich standing by the car door, he gives you a small nod, but you only flip him off in return...causing your finger to almost snap when a very angry Hungarian takes it by force. "Cut it out!"

"A-Ah f-fuck! Let go! That shit hurts!" you curse underneath your breath and she let's go with a frown. "I don't have much time, Gilbert"

"Why leave now in the middle of the night?"

She shrugs, "Its a long drive. Don't worry I'll be in touch"

She gets up to leave before a sudden pulse makes you immediately grab her, "w-wait!" you shout and when you do you freeze up yet again. What the hell were you supposed to say? Hey I love you don't go? I'm much more awesome than that pansy down there? Why didn't you tell me sooner?

...

"Will I still get to bother ya?" you instead ask with a wink and she snorts slapping you upside the head. "Just tell Francis and Antonio I said goodbye alright?" she chuckles climbing down the rooftop.

You watch with a pained smile as the love of your life vanishes.

"We'll keep in touch Gilbert!" she shouts from the ground, "if I come back and that ego of yours is still big I won't hesitate to knock some sense into you!"

She's laughing and you take note that you'll never hear that beautiful laugh ever again. "So that means you're coming back? Fuck, what a bust!" you teased saluting.

"I'll be back sooner than you think!"

You join in her laughter before she gets into the car with Roderich and disappears down the road.

...

...

_She never did come back... _

Turns out she graduated and ended up marrying the damn pansy...

Gilbert never felt no greater regret than not ever telling Elizaveta his love for her...

**5 months after graduation... **

You have just gone out drinking (illegally) with your buddies only to stumble home drunk. Although your to out of it to comprehend the police cars parked outside your house. Your younger brother Ludwig and his boyfriend Feliciano (yes, he was dating one of the Vargas twins) were outside waiting for you to get home, since you failed to answer your cell phone.

"B-Bruder!" It's Ludwig and he sounds a bit stressed, which is odd because he is always calm. "Where have you been!"

You ignore his questioning as you try to fight off the bright lights soon the sound of ambulances fill your ears and you frown. "The fuck is going on!" you snap looking around at the many blurred faces. At this Ludwig falls silent and Feliciano grabs a hold of his hand in comfort.

"B-Bruder..father is gone..."

You don't remember much of that night since you were too drunk to remember...Although what you do remember was waking up the next morning with a massive hangover and the sudden realization that your father had passed away while you spent the entire night partying the night before...

**2 years and three weeks after graduation. **

"Emma and I are moving in together!" Antonio joyfully announces with a grin, "we're getting even close than ever ay I just might propose!"

"Good for you Toni" Francis congratulates clinking his wine glass along with the Spaniard's. You can't help but think you don't have your life together yet, but that was okay because you were awesome and awesome people were late bloomers.

"It seems I have news myself if you don't mind." The Frenchman then announces with a smile. "I have been recruited back to work in Paris! As a pastry chef!"

"Ay, Francis congrats!" Antonio shouts with a squeal as you snort.

"Can you be any gayer?" You insult knowing your friends won't take it seriously.

"Gay?" Francis shouts in mock outrage, "we've been through this already Gilbert. There is no such thing as a sexuality just love! It is the same thing!"

"Yea yea" You wave him off before asking another question, "so when the hell do you leave, asshole?" The question only answered you a hair flip along with a hmph! "Soon. After I finish my studies"

Ehhh! Pero, Francis! That only leaves you two more years to spend with us!"

You think nothing of it. It was two years after all although with Antonio and Francis they had a much closer bond together. They were friends since their toddler days, the both of them would have silent conversations with one another and would leave the albino out of it...much to his displeasure. Just like they doing now Antonio had the expression of a kicked puppy and Francis had one somewhere along the lines of pleading for forgiveness.

"You'll come back right, Francis? Gilbert and I will miss you!"

"Oui~ Oui~ I can never leave my best friends behind."

**4 years 2 weeks and 5 days after graduation. **

You drum your fingers on the table as you watch with a bored expression as the bride and groom dance. Feliciano and Ludwig are sitting beside you and Francis across from you. The Frenchman was here on a visit he flew down from Paris just to attend Antonio's wedding. Yea, Antonio ended up marrying that Belgium chick from high school. Heh high school sweet hearts they sure were.

"Isn't l'amour so beautiful~?" Francis commented with a pained smile, "it's good to see Toni so happy no?"

"Ja ja" You roll your eyes as Feliciano and Ludwig walk onto the dance floor with the others. Francis catches onto your bad mood and questions it. "Is something wrong, mon amour?"

"Nein. Is something wrong with you?" You shoot back like a stubborn child. Although with this you get an answer you didn't expect, "oui...my heart it is broken." Francis stands up almost looking pained. "It seems that I have lost..."

"Lost what...?"

"Antonio..."

You both fall silent for different reasons before Francis decides to speak up once again, "it seems we both have lost our loves, no? You with Elizaveta..." You flinch at the name and your heart clenches painfully. You know you want to deny it but it was the truth, "and I with Antonio...Now we shall spend the rest of our lives wondering what if?..."

"Then why the fuck didn't you say anything to Antonio?"

He chuckles sadly before shaking his head. "Ah~ Gilbert some things were better left unsaid back then...don't you see happy our little Toni is...Perhaps if I could turn back time I could of had confessed..." he then runs a hand through his hair before taking one last sip of his wine. "Give Toni my congrat wishes. I have to catch a plane back to Paris soon." He nods giving you one last goodbye, "until we meet again Gilbert."

...

...

...

**10 years 6 months 2 weeks and 3 days after graduation.**

Your life sucks now and you've been just fired from your job as a video game stork clerk. That little brat nose kid got what he deserved! You think to yourself as you storm angrily back into your house...well more like Ludwig's home. You live in his basement while Ludwig and his husband Feliciano live upstairs together.

It has been years since you've last heard from the Bad Touch Trio...all connections with them had been lost but last you heard Francis was a well known chef all across Europe and Antonio owned a booming business...didn't he have two children now?...Or was it three? Ah, who knows. You obviously didn't care. Although Antonio did move to Belgium with Bella and Francis still lived in France while Gilbert stood behind...with no college education and a lazy behavior where else was he supposed to go? Ludwig had no problem with Gilbert staying at his place...just as long as he cleaned after himself...which never happened...Kesesese~

"Westttttt!" You shout looking for your little brother throughout the home, "where the fuck are you! Is Feli cooking dinner or what?" You hear no response from either male and you shrug it off as they must of had run to the grocery store or some shit...Or maybe West was overloading himself with paperwork again and Feliciano must of had taken the dogs out for a walk.

As you rummage through the fridge and slam it closed you can't help but notice a little piece of paper hung up to it reading,

'High School 10th year Reunion!'

...

The fuck?

Has it been already ten years since they graduated? It feels like he had graduated almost twenty years ago! Were his classmates even alive?

...

Would his old friends be there?...Francis...? Antonio...? Elizaveta...?

Shit.

Did he really want to go? They probably wouldn't even remember him! HA! What a waste going to that crap...

He crumbled the little piece of paper up and tossed it away.

Time for Mr. Awesome to make a reappearance.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Character Key:<p>

Romulus=Rome

Emma=Belgium

I am back after a **YEAR** on hiatus my fellow readers. ;w; -Pokes- Is anyone still alive? Feel free to kill me. OTL Although let it be known that I am BACK! And will be updating stories again. I miss my babies.  
>-Motions to profile- Blame Tumblr and rping on facebook. -Sighs- I encourage you guys to poke me on ANY of those if you have questions, wanna rash on me for being gone so long, wanna roleplay with me, ANYTHING/.  
>Also I am looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Although if you want this task you're in for a real treat...-Talks a lot-<p>

Until Next Time~  
>Adios~!<p> 


End file.
